A media noche los ángeles cambian sus alas
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: En la noche ella liberaba todo aquello que reprimía desde aquel fatídico día que su vida cambio, y su inocencia fue arrebatada. Sentía miedo por tener la mano manchada de sangre, pero el placer que sentía era mucho mayor. [ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN] [SEMI-AU]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo esta historia que es para halloween, sé que es algo atrasado pero hoy logro subirlo :v**

 **Es mi primera vez que escribo algo así, espero que le guste.**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila Sorachi.**_

* * *

 **A media noche los ángeles cambian sus alas**  
 **[Especial Halloween]**  
 **[Semi Au]**

* * *

La Luna con su leve luz adornaba las calles oscuras de Bishu, la tranquilidad adornaba en aquel pequeño pueblo de campesinos. Tan solitaria que para el reciente visitante que estaba viajando en eso momento con su lámpara de papel, le hacía parecer que fuera un pueblo fantasma, sus pasos eran lo único que acompañaba la melodía de los grillos o algún animal nocturno que estuviera rodeando tal lugar.

El viajero samurái se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo observaba a pesar de que no escuchara algún paso que lo siguiera o el sonido de alguien moviéndose. El samurái no dudo en agudizar sus sentidos mientras iluminaba a sus alrededores con la lámpara de papel que tenía en su mano. No había nada, solo el vacío del camino ya recorrido se podía observa por las luces que le daba su lámpara y la luna.

"debo estar alucinando" comento riéndose de sí mismo, pensando que estaba estresado por la persecución que había por su cabeza tras traicionar a su señor, y robarle algunos materiales de gran valor por su codicia de poder.

Ya más tranquilo retomo el camino para alejarse de aquel pequeño pueblo y poder descansar de su caminata. Sin embargo, al dar el tercer paso una piedra golpeo la parte trasera de su cabeza, provocando que cayera inconsciente y la lámpara de papel cayera alrededor del samurái, como también alumbrara los pies de una joven muchacha; esa misma muchacha que sostenía una piedra suficiente grande para dejar inconsciente a una persona con un solo golpe.

La muchacha soltó la piedra y observo a sus alrededores, asegurándose que nadie se hubiera despertado a tal hora de la noche por el sonido que provoco el choque del cuerpo inconsciente con el suelo. Sin demora alguna, la muchacha tomo los pies del hombre y lo empezó a arrastrar con toda la fuerza que podía obtener gracias la adrenalina del momento.

Llevándolo a un lugar solitario donde nadie podía escuchar.

Dejando la lámpara de papel que apenas alumbraba atrás.

Con gran esfuerzo había logrado llevar a la persona inconsciente cerca de un río que pasaba al lado de su pueblo. La muchacha le quito todo aquello de gran valor y la katana por si se despertaba la víctima. Al tener la espada en su mano, la desenvaino de su funda mientras admiraba el resplandor que tenía la hoja gracias a la luz de la luna.

Aquellos ojos de color carmesí como la misma sangre observaba hipnotizada el filo de la katana, para luego mirar el hombre que aún estaba inconsciente, acercándose mientras ponía la hoja de la espada hacia abajo y sus pasos la hacían acercarse a ese cuerpo inerte.

El filo de la espada apuntaba el cuello de la víctima.

El hombre sentía como su cuerpo pesaba gracias al golpe que había recibido, maldiciendose por haber bajado la guardia y al sujeto que lo había atacado por la espalda. Abrió lentamente los ojos para verificar donde estaba y lo primero que pudo notar que alguien estaba a su lado apuntándole lo que parecía ser su katana.

Lo último que vio el samurái fue esos ojos rubíes que mostraba placer con un toque de desesperación, y el grito de guerra producida por una joven fue lo último que escuchó.

Esos inmaculados calcetines habían sido manchados por la sangre del samurai. Ese mismo que desde hace unos segundo respiraba hasta que su propia espada lo atravesó en uno cortos segundos.

La muchacha respiraba entre cortada mientras se aferraba en la empuñadura de la katana bañada de sangre de su antiguo dueño.

"Es necesario…" se dijo así misma, convenciendose de una gran mentira para guardar su cordura que sentía perder en cada sangre que derramaba de su víctima. De no sentirse culpable de las sensaciones que sentía por la sangre que su jóvenes manos cargaba.

Sus manos temblaban a cada intento de converse, provocando que moviera la katana y rasgarse el cuello del difunto; haciendo que un lago de sangre se hiciera en medio de las plantas. Su respiración estaba agitada por el caos que sentía dentro de ella, Sentía como el sudor recorría su mejilla hasta llegar a su nuca. Miraba el rostro sorprendido del difunto, esperando algo que nunca regresaría como su dulce inocencia.

Frustrada empezó a enterrar la katana por todo el cuerpo del hombre. Liberando la frustración que sentía y rememorando aquel día que su vida había cambiado.

En cada puñalada que le daba al cuerpo inerte recordaba aquellas acaricias que su primera víctima le había dado. Rememorando aquel intento de violación descargaba su llanto en el moribundo.

Aquel ojo perdido era una lágrima en silencio que soltaba, aquella muestra del riñón era su desesperación para liberarse de aquel sujeto que la tocaba con total descaro y su intento de quitar sin permiso el kimono para ver algo que no estaba permitido. La pierna desgarrada y corta representaba aquel momento en que tomo la piedra que se usaba para adornar el lugar y que con la adrenalina en su pequeño cuerpo atacó al depravado.

Terminando por empuñar el corazón, de la misma forma en que había golpeado con la piedra a su primera víctima.

Tras calmar el remolino de desesperación y caos en su interior se sentó sin importar manchar más su kimono con la sangre derramada. Soltó la espada para abrazarse a si misma, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por lo que hacía por sentir placer de ver los cuerpo mutilado.

Sollozos en aquel solitario lugar donde la luna era la única cómplice de aquella locura.

Siempre era lo mismo, hacia lo imposible para alejarse de aquellas sensaciones para vivir de una forma honrada. Pero la vida era injusta con ella y debía proteger a su hermanito para que no viera la oscuridad del mundo.

Tras la perdida de sus padres cuando aún era una infante de 8 años y con un hermano de tan solo 3 años, tuvo que empezar a trabajar de cualquier cosa que le diera buena paga. Sin embargo, apenas podía mantenerse en el día con lo que le daba como recompensa, fue entonces cuando aquel señor la había engañado diciéndole que tenía una buena paga para que no trabajara por un mes si le ayudaba a limpiar su casa.

Aún recordaba lo ingenua que fue al aceptar aquel trabajo, de la felicidad que sintió al pensar que podía compartir momento con su pequeño hermano. Para luego descubrir cuál era el verdadero objetivo del aquel desgraciado era tener sexo con ella, sin importarle que ella aún estaba en desarrollo y que el era un tipo de 30 años.

A sus 9 años su mano se había manchado de sangre.

Aún tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que pasó después, solo recordaba el llegar a su casa sin ninguna huella de los sucedidos y que su hermano se alegrará por verla temprano. Además de tener dinero suficiente para poder vivir sin ninguna preocupación por un buen tiempo.

Había sido un milagro que nadie sospechara de ella por la repentina muerte de aquel desgraciado.

Sin embargo, en lo sueños aún le perseguía las caricias y la mirada llena de lujuria de aquel depravado. Provocando que varias veces estuviera despierta hasta el amanecer, incluso empezaba a pasear por el pueblo sin importarle ser atacada con tal de huir de su pesadilla.

Solo hubo una noche donde su principal preocupación no era sus pesadillas, si no, el escaso dinero para darle el alimento que tanto necesitaba su pequeño hermano para que creciera sano y más por la época de invierno que se acercaba. Fue así como caminaba por el pueblo con un cuchillo guardado en la manga de su kimono por primera vez.

Esa vez tuvo una extraña sensación de que necesitaba el cuchillo para algo, no entendía su pensamiento y sensaciones hasta que lo vio.

Observó la espalda de aquel avaricioso señor que la había mentido para que hiciera el trabajo gratis, incluso su querido hermano menor había ayudado en aquella tarea. Por primera vez sentía un odio por solo ver a esa persona, y más al recordar la mirada de impotencia que su pequeño hermano había tenido a pesar de tener tan solo 4 años. No se podría perdonar por permitir que su único familiar tuviera esa mirada a tan corta edad, él debía mostrar la felicidad que debía tener.

Aquello la molestaba y todo era culpa de ese señor.

El sujeto seguía caminando sin percatarse de que alguien lo seguía con rapidez para alcanzarlo, por estar jugando con una bolsa llena de oro que sostenía en esos momentos. La pequeña sin poder controlarse y sin darse cuenta de sus actos empezó a acercarse al señor, saco de la manga del kimono aquel cuchillo que tenía guardado y sin dudar lo apuñalo por la espalda; logrando perforar el pulmón izquierdo.

Haciendo que por la sorpresa y el dolor soltara la bolsa, y que el oro se desparramara en el suelo.

Estaba sorprendida por su ataque que retrocedió con el cuchillo aun en su mano, podía ver como su mano estaba manchada de la misma sangre que salía como cascada por la espalda del señor. Temblaba por su accionar hasta que el tipo se dio la media vuelta y la observo con un rostro lleno de rencor hacia ella, sin embargo, ella sentía que era la misma mirada que el viejo degenerado le había dado en aquel intento de violación.

Con el cuchillo en la mano lo ataco con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Sintió como liberara todas esas sensaciones que reprimía en cada estocada que le daba al cuerpo. No le importaba que el señor ya no respiraba, seguía atacando con el cuchillo hasta derramar la última gota de sangre.

Sintió pánico cuando se vio sobre el cuerpo moribundo y toda manchada de sangre. Pero le daba más miedo el sentimiento de alivio y placer que sentía en eso momento por haber quitado la vida de otra persona.

No sabía que hacer hasta que vio la bolsa y el oro en el suelo.

Recordó el motivo de su odio hacia esa persona, su mente ya no estaba en aquel cuerpo inerte. Haciendo que se sintiera aliviada al pensar en que ya no debía preocuparse por lo que debiera comer en estos últimos tiempos o de no tener lo suficiente para pagarle a un doctor por si uno se enfermaba por el frio que se avecinaba.

Con el cuchillo en la mano se levantó y tomo la bolsa junto con el oro. Para luego irse a su casa olvidándose del moribundo que tenía todas señales de puñaladas y la pérdida de sangre.

Solo al día siguiente se dio cuenta el pesos de sus acciones en esa noche, sintiéndose atemorizada por el pensamiento de que dejaría a su único familiar solo en ese mundo cruel. Incluso su pequeño hermano se había dado cuenta de sus nervios, haciendo que se enojara con ella misma por preocuparlo. Incluso cuando decidió a salir para comprar lo que necesitaba para el almuerzo, caminaba lentamente mientras veía a sus vecinos juntarse para hablar de la nueva tragedia del pueblo, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante al no ser el centro de atención de sus vecinos.

Sus huellas por alguna extraña razón habían sido borradas de la tierra.

Sintió como su cuerpo se aliviaba a tal suceso, feliz de que nadie la viera aquella noche a pesar del ruido que habían provocado. Incluso mintió por primera vez para liberar toda sospecha a su persona, no debía permitir que la alejaran de su hermano menor. Haría lo que fuera para mantenerse a su lado y cuidarlo como debía serlo.

También fue la noche en que durmió tranquila después de mucho tiempo.

Desde entonces sin darse cuenta, cuando se sentía presionada por la vida adulta y las preocupaciones eran altas, empezaba a caminar en busca de alguien para desahogar sus tormentos y quitarle algo para sobrevivir. Incluso seguía trabajando para hacer creer que el dinero que obtenía era parte de lo que trabajaba por sus vecinos.

Era algo que no tenía control, el hecho de solo lograr estar en el mundo de los sueños después de la matanza y tener más tiempo con su hermanito, la tentaba más de lo que se imaginaba. Desde su tercer asesinato empezó a ser más cuidadosa a la hora de matar, llevándoselo a otros lugares para estar segura a pesar que para a la vista de los aldeanos ella era un ángel.

Comenzando así su segunda vida que la consumía de a poco por la cadena de sangre que cargaba.

Se levantó tras tranquilizarse, a pesar de la ventaja que sentía el matar personas aún sentía miedo de sus propias acciones. Rezando que no la consuma a tal grado de lastimar a su único familiar, nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le pasara y más por su culpa.

Miro por última vez el cuerpo de su víctima, para luego mirar el río que estaba al lado de ellos. Empezó a patear cada parte del cuerpo hacia el río para que la corriente se lo llevara lejos de ella. Al terminar con su objetivo camino por el camino que había hecho anteriormente con las cosas que había rescatado del samurái antes de matarlo.

Entonaba una dulce melodía de cuna mientras regresaba a su hogar.

Era un nuevo día, los vecinos empezaban a levantarse sin darse cuenta del acto cruel que fue cometido en la noche por una joven que vivía entre ellos.

La joven estaba en la cocina tarareando una hermosa melodía que su madre cantaba a la hora de cocinar y que ella heredo desde la muerte de sus padres. Una forma de sentir la presencia de sus padres a lados de ellos.

— Buenos días aneue. - un pequeño de 5 años la saludaba mientras bostezaba, mostrando el esfuerzo que hizo para levantarse tan temprano y así, poder ayudar a su adorada hermana.

La joven no pudo evitar darle aquella sonrisa angelical y maternal que siempre le regalaba a su único familiar.

— Buenos días, sou-chan.

Si, era otro día más en la vida de Mitsuba y así sería por un largo tiempo en donde nadie se daría cuenta el daño mental y emocional de su interior. Ese daño que le pedía cada tiempo que le complaciera con sangre derramada.

* * *

 **¿Se esperaban esto? agradezco las lagunas argumentales de Sorachi cuando se trata del pasado de sus personajes.**


End file.
